bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria
Maria (Japanese: マリア, Maria) is a minor character appearing in the anime series, Crash B-Daman She is Jou Fukairi's "love at first sight" and later, his wife. Appearance Maria is a woman with a short light brown hair and purple irises. She made her debut wearing a white nurse's uniform. When she returned, she is seen wearing the same western style of clothing as her husband. Maria wears a long-sleeved black top with a pink smiley face print, a khaki-colored western style jacket, a red scarf, pink pants, red holsters and white red-tipped high-heeled boots. Personality Maria is a kind, caring and selfless woman. She devotes her life into caring for others be it within her job as a nurse or by her instinct. She is also a contented woman and accepting of her husband's interest with B-Daman. Biography Background Maria made her debut as the nurse who took care of the injured players during the B-1 Crash Cup. A woman of gentle nature, kindred soul and graceful beauty; Jou Fukairi fell deeply in love with her and called her his Destiny. Crash B-Daman Jou decided to be with her for a while until Episode 42 in which Jou reunited with Hittou and friends. Jou deemed that meeting as his last tournament participation because he will be retiring in order to live with Maria. Jou even asked Hittou if he can have the marble inside their target wedding cake so that he can give it as a ring to propose to Maria. Hittou wins the battle and sadly, Jou was unable to get any of the gold marbles at that time. While Jou is fighting against Hittou, Maria sits beside Nana in the audience area. Later on, the two ladies parted ways. Maria went to the kitchen to get a drink. Therein, she witnessed DJ Baku being ordered by Sabu Nishijima and the Scorpion Unit to sabotage the tournament using the newlywed's wedding cake laced with traps. When the newlywed couple was about to shoot their wedding cake, Maria appears and stops them. She warns them about the traps inside the cake but the chairman of the JBA orders her arrested and the bride mistakes her for a thief. Maria then confesses to Jou that she had started taking an interest in B-Daman. Jou and his friends comes to her aid by believing in her and driving the wedding cake out of the venue even at the expense of being mistaken as thieves as well. Once the cake was driven out of the venue, Hittou made a bet with the newlywed couple that the cake would indeed explode. Jou decided that he will be the one to shoot the cake but Maria told him that they will shoot together. Jou and Maria accepted it as their fate and they held hands as they pulled the trigger. The cake explodes into a myriad of fireworks. Later on, the bride apologizes to Maria whom she called as the Gem Thief as she didn't knew her name. The bride presents her with a pink gem as a gift for her and Jou whom the bride saw as a perfect couple. However, Maria rejects the gem and instead takes the golden marble that she found lying in the floor. Maria tells the bride that she and Jou are already satisfied with the marble because it is a "wedding ring" fit for a pair of B-Ders, implying to everyone that they got married at that moment well. Jou reiterates that he's retiring from playing B-Daman but Maria urged him to continue much to his surprise. Maria understood how much Jou loves B-Daman and so she tells him that she will be playing B-Daman with him next time. After receiving the JBA Chairman's blessing, Maria asks Hittou if he can teach her how to play B-Daman knowing that Hittou is much better than Jou. Battles Maria has fought no battles Gallery Maria debut.jpg|Maria's debut Maria konta.jpg|Maria telling Konta to recover first Maria spoonfeeding.jpg|Maria spoon-feeding Jou Jou nurse.jpg Jou nurse02.jpg|Maria flustered with Jou's proposal Fukairi01.jpg|Maria with Jou Fukairi02.jpg Fukairi03.jpg|Maria accepting Jou's interest Fukairi04.jpg|Maria and Jou shooting together Fukairi05.jpg|Maria and Jou's "wedding ring" Fukairi06.jpg|Maria asking Hittou to teach her Maria blocking.jpg Maria stopping.jpg|Maria stopping the newlyweds Maria eavesdropping.jpg|Maria overhears DJ Baku Maria nana.jpg|Maria with Nana in the audience area maria_main.jpg Category:Minor characters Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Female Characters